1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a rotating sprinkler including both pressure regulation and flow throttling provided in the nozzle assembly.
2. Related Art
The benefits of pressure regulation for sprinklers are well known to the irrigation industry such as discussed in the background sections of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,351 and 6,997,393, the entire content of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Pressure regulation is typically provided at an inlet in the base of the sprinkler as is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,351 and 6,997,393, for example. As a result, in order to install or replace such pressure regulation elements, it is necessary to replace the entire sprinkler.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a sprinkler that includes pressure regulation in the nozzle assembly to allow for easy installation and/or replacement.